This invention relates generally to compressors, and more particularly to a controller to place the compressor in an unloaded state when the compressor is being started. A pressure reservoir is used to apply pressure to the compressor inlet valve whenever the compressor is being started.
Previously, timing devices have been used to place compressors in an unloaded state during compressor startup. These devices are relatively complex, and require an additional compressed air source to function.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.